Thankful
by LoonyRoses
Summary: Kurt has a lot to be thankful for. What better day to show it than on Thanksgiving?  Klaine New York fluff.


Kurt rested his elbows on the tiny insland in the tiny kitchen of their apartment.

Thanksgiving was never his favorite holiday. What was the appeal of gorging yourself with food and then sleeping it off?

But this year was different.

This year, everything finally fixed itself.

Kurt had gotten a spot on Broadway, working alongside the still glamorous Rachel Berry. Blaine had a part time job as a musician at a local children's hospital, playing for and teaching the patients all about the wonderous world of music. It payed enough for Blaine to pay off his last year of college, so that finally he would be able to get a degree in music.

Then there was their apartment.

When Kurt and Blaine first started apartment-hunting, they knew they'd need a rather big one. With Kurt's clothes and Blaine's instruments, they could fill a two-story house.

But for some reason, when the real-estate agent had taken them up to the eigth floor of a complex, they fell in love with the little runt of an apartment.

The entryway led straight into a small kitchen with marble counter tops and a tiny island. It doubled as a dining room, with room for a table next to a big window that showed a scenic view of the city that never sleeps.

Through the kitchen, a short hallway led into the bedroom: nothing fancy, just the wooden floors the rest of the apartment had, a queen bed, a bathroom with a tub that wasn't nearly big enough for either of them, and a closet that could barely hold a couple of coats.

It was perfect.

It was what love at first sight felt like- warm, happy, and comfortable.

Kurt's clothes could make-do without a walk in closet, and Blaine's instruments could deal with sitting around the apartment- afterall, it just gave him an excuse for all those impromptu perfomances while his husband cooked them dinner.

Wiping his hands on his apron, Kurt walked over the the window and rested his forehead against the cool glass.

Rain started falling lightly and the city streets below were the quietest Kurt had ever seen them.

Kurt smiled.

He had so much to be thankful for. There was Rachel, for one, who had set him up with her manager and had let him live with her their first year out of highschool. Then there was Burt and Carole, who called everyday and never tired of hearing about the newest fashions or the song Blaine sang to him while he boiled noodles. There was Finn, who he almost never saw unless he was in New York visiting Rachel, but his complete support was there nonetheless.

It was wonderful, having such a supportive family.

Kurt smiled sadly. He loved New York, but sometimes he missed those warm afternoons in the choir room with Mr. Schue and the rest of New Directions, the rest of his friends.

Blaine walked into the kitchen, smelling the turkey that was currently cooking, and dropped his guitar quietly onto the kitchen floor.

Kurt felt Blaine's arms circle around his waist as a kiss was placed on his cheek.

"Welcome home," he said, smiling as a couple of other kisses were planted.

"Smells delicious," Blaine said.

"Well I hope so. It'll be around for a long time," Kurt said, smiling as he remembered the look on Rachel's face when she mentioned Finn 'cooking' for her.

A whole turkey for two people was a lot. Even for Blaine, who could eat like a teenage boy if hungry enough.

"Kurt," Blaine started, a smile audible in his voice. "I love you. I know I say it everyday and everynight and I show it everytime we're together...but it's Thanksgiving, I just want you to know how much you mean to me. I'm so thankful for you. You take care of me and feed me, and you're all I could ever want in a husband. More than what I could imagine, even."

Kurt smiled.

How do you even begin to tell someone how thankful you are for them?

For someone who listened to your endless ranting, who held you when you cried or got scared, who put up with your bad habits and your annoying habits, and above all, loved you like there was no tomorrow?

Turning around, he gave his husband a huge kiss, hoping it showed what he couldn't say in words.

Thanksgiving was time to say thank you, after all.

**author's note: **Happy_ Thanksgiving you guys! This is just my headcanon for what could happen once everyone is graduated from McKinley._


End file.
